The Dry Bones Ritual
The Dry Bones Ritual involves summoning a demon that will play a sort of game of tag with you, similar to Hide and Go Seek Alone and The Midnight Game. If you win the game, your wish will be granted, but if you lose, the demon will do whatever it wants with you, which I assure you will not be pleasant. You Will Need *A bathroom with a mirror (hand-held is also fine). *Some matches. *Ensure that you are alone in the house. (NO PETS or ANY OTHER ANIMALS NEARBY) #'This must be played at exactly 12:01am.' #'All doors in your home must be closed and secure', this includes any cabinets or cupboards – anything that can open. #'Turn off all lights and electronic devices.' #'Turn off anything that emits sound (Radio, TV).' When all is completely silent you are ready to begin. If you hear anything that sounds out of the ordinary then you should leave the house immediately and don’t return until the next morning. It means he is already there, watching you. Sometimes even reading about this game can draw '''him' near''. If you are able to continue then you should focus your mind on something you want, something realistically achievable (no floating houses). If you win the game then your wish will be granted. Light a match and wait until it burns out. It is very important that you do not blow it out. If the match lasts at least 15 seconds then he is pleased with you and you may continue. Note that I haven’t found anything specifying whether you can light another match if the first one does not last for 15 seconds. That is your own choice. Lie on the ground and say, "I am aware of your presence, and I welcome you into my home, but not into my body. Come now." You should now get up and go into the largest room of your house. The next part may take 5 minutes or 5 hours, there is no set time so you will need to be patient. When and if he is ready then you will hear a low sound nearby, most commonly an unearthly moaning sound. If you should hear anything different, especially a voice of any kind or feel a sensation of pressure on your body then you should immediately leave the house. He will try and find you, you must hide quickly and remain quiet. You must remain hidden until 3.00am. Only at this time is it safe to come out! If he catches you, he will do with you as he wishes and I expect it won’t be pleasant. If anyone comes home while you are playing then they will be in grave danger of possession or worse. Lock your door from the inside before playing (this can be a fire risk, so make sure the keys are handy, especially when using matches). If you have successfully lasted until 3.00am then you must go back to the largest room of your house and say, "Thank you for playing, but please leave now. You are no longer welcome." There should be a noise in acknowledgement and the game will be over. If you do not hear a noise of some kind then you should repeat that he is no longer welcome and the game is over. This can sometimes take a few repetitions. If you have won then your prize will be awarded soon after. Some people report that it was awaiting them when they awoke the next morning. A final warning. Your wish should not bring harm to anyone. (No wishing that your teacher falls into a big hole or anything along those lines.) There is a grave price for making this sort of deal with him, and he may decide the game was not enough to honor it. *'Only play this game once.' *Just because you have asked him to leave, it doesn’t mean he won’t visit again. He cannot harm you unless you play this game again. Category:SCARY GAMES Category:Paranormal Legends Category:Article